nslcnrpfandomcom-20200213-history
Gradion the Natural Leader
Overview Gradion the Natural Leader is an Advanced Ancient Cockatoo from the System of Libertia. It is classified as a Natural Leader due to its incredible capacity to communicate with other AACs. Gradion was one of the first AACs born. It uses his Natural Leader ability to help others and develop new societal projects. It has a great knowledges of physics, biology, chemistry and mathematics, being many times the leader of architectural projects in the System of Libertia. Life Born at around 30,000 B.C in the System of Libertia, Gradion was one of the first Advanced Ancient Cockatoos around. It was one of the first AACs to discover mathematics and languages, and soon, based on its incredible ability to learn new things based on the environment around it, it developed agricultural technics which further developed the AACs. During the years, it was present in many different discoveries on many different areas of science. Abilities Gradion has a wide set of abilities which he can use to not only protect himself but to protect others as well. Its abilities are: * High attack speed and dynamics. (Thanks to its TechSet) * Powerful aerodynamic powers. (Thanks to its TechSet) * Powerful claws. (Partly because of its body, partly because of metallic modifications) * Nanobot manipulation. (Given enough time, it can conduct nanobots from his body to a certain enemy, being able to completely mess up with its enemy) * Great reflexes. (Thanks to its TechSet) * Fast regeneration. (Thanks to its TechSet) * Great understanding of genetics, physics, chemistry and mathematics. Weaknesses Even though it's a very powerful AAC, Gradion has some weaknesses which can be costly in battles: * It's too compassionate to kill enemies who are not completely evil, betray people or leave anyone it knows and likes behind. * It doesn't have much combat experience, since the AACs have had peace and prosperity for many years. * It lacks the knowledge of other life forms, since it stopped visiting planets for thousands of years. * It might lose its focus if someone it cares for is hurt or dies. TechSet Alignment Gradion is a Neutral Good character. It's not obedient to anything classified as a "Greater Power", not acknowledging any form of government. It is also always willing to help its community and befriend enemies who actively seek reconciliation. VS Information Attack Potency: 8-C at full Peace and without Techset | 8-A at full Peace with TechSet | Low 7-C at full Peace and inappropriate full use of TechSet Speed: '''Transonic | Supersonic | Hypersonic '''Lifting Strength: '''Class 5 | Class 10 | Class 10 '''Striking Strength: Class MJ | Class GJ | Class GJ Durability: '''Continent Level | Continent Level | Multi-Continent Level '''Stamina: '''High (Capable of flying at high speeds for hours) | Extremely High (Capable of flying at high speeds for days) | Extremely High (Capable of flying at high speeds for days) '''Range: 5-10 meters | Almost Unlimited (In case it knows were a target is exactly) | Almost Unlimited (In case it knows were a target is exactly) '''Standard Equipment: '''TechSet '''Intelligence: '''Supergenius (Has lived for over 30 thousands of years and developed many knowledges)Category:Characters